paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmina's Big Day
(No changing this page unless your an admin or have permission from me) Present day paw patrol Summary This is a sequel to Pups and the family reunion. After Elmina's find her cousin and went for a walk to get to know each other better Elmina promise Rocky to fight him in a boxing match. Now Elmina's staying with her cousin Tundra and with her new friends the paw patrol and ready to fight Rocky. How will win Rocky (The Green Machine) or Elmina (Ms.Destruction)? Characters *Elmina *Tundra *Rocky *Rubble *Ryder *Zuma *Marshall *Chase *Skye *Alex *Mr. Porter *Kaitie *Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger (mentioned) *Chickaleta *Cali *Jake * Coach Kent Frederic Story It was a warm sunny morning in Adventure Bay the pups are getting up and ready for a new day. Ryder was filling the pups bowl with dog food. Skye: (yawwwwn) Good (yawn) Morning pups!! All the pups except Rocky and Elmina: Good morning Skye!! Skye: Uh! Where’s Rocky and Elmina All the pups started to look for then. Marshall: Here they are!! Marshall found Rocky and Elmina at the other side of the TV room, they were sleeping close together. Zuma: Awww they look so cute together. (He said looking at Elmina and Rocky sleeping together) Tundra was looking at them confuse and scared and a little jealous. She said trying not to look jealous, Tundra: You’re right Zuma (she stared at Zuma signaling to stop saying that) Zuma: (look down at his paw and whispers to himself) Sorry! Tundra: How are we going to wake them up? (She said looking at the other pups) Marshall: I have an idea! (He get his water cannon ad spray them both) Elmina and Rocky woke up immediately Elmina: Uhhh I’m all wet! Rocky: You don’t like getting wet?! Elmina: No! Only if it for a bath, but other than that NO! They look at Marshall Elmina and Rocky: MARSHALL!!!!! (They growl angrily at Marshall) Marshall: Sorry! Tough you guys look very cute sleeping together I had to wake you guys up! With that said Elmina and Rocky look at each other a fast look away from each other blushing. Tundra jealous walks behind Marshall and whisper to him. Tundra: Stop it Marshall!! Marshall: (whispers back) Sorry! Rubble: Come on guys weren't you guy going to fight today? Rocky and Elmina shake their fur dry. Rocky: Oh right! Ready Elmina?! Elmina: Ready as I’ll ever be! Zuma: Let go tell Ryder! Elmina: Who's Ryder? Chase: Ryder is are leader! Rubble: Ok guy’s come on! They all ran to look for Ryder how was finishing putting food in their bowl. Ryder: Good morning pups! Here’s your breakfast! All the pups except Elmina: Good morning Ryder! Ryder: Hey who is this? (He said looking at Elmina) Tundra: Ryder this is my cousin Elmina. Ryder: Nice to meet You Elmina! Elmina: Nice to meet you too! Rocky: Ryder Ryder! This is no ordinary pup, this is Elmina aka Ms. Destruction she is a professional boxer! Ryder: Oh I thought you look familiar. Then is an honor to finally meet you! Elmina: The honor is all mine! Ryder: Tundra you said she is your cousin? Tundra: Yea, she is my long lost cousin! Ryder: Then I’m glad you guys found each other! Zuma: Hey Ryder guess what! Ryder: What Zuma? Zuma: Today Rocky is going to challenge Elmina to a boxing match! Ryder: Really Rocky? Are you sure? You know she is I professional boxer, has a lot of experience and has won all her matches by knockout! Rocky: Yea I’m sure. Don’t worry I’ll win Elmina: Will see about that, I never lost a match in my life! Rocky: There’s a first time for everything! Elmina: Oh you’re on! Ryder: HAHA! Ok you two save it for the fight. You guys will need I place to fight I have the perfect place! Marshall: Well what are we waiting for let’s go! They all got on their vehicles, Elmina was with Tundra. They got to Coach Kent Frederic Gym and were welcome by the coach. Coach: nice to see you again Ryder and you too pup. Ryder: Hello coach, today we need to use your ring Rocky is going to challenge Elmina! Coach: Elmina! (He said in confuse as that name was familiar) Elmina: Hay coach nice to see you again! (she said that as she walk in front of the other’s) Coach: Nice to see you Elmina, it’s been a wile! Rocky: You know each other? Coach: Oh yea, Elmina came to me to train not long before you did Rocky! Rocky: Wow that awesome! Elmina: After I finish training in Alaskan I went all around the world looking for coaches and challengers, and that when I found coach here. Coach: It only look like yesterday that I train you! Ryder: So coach can we use your ring? Coach: Sure go ahead, and pup their some extra gear in the locker over there! (He said as he pointed to the locker) Ryder: Thank coach, (look at the pups) Ok pups go get gear up! The pup all went to get some gears except for Skye and Tundra who were getting stuff for if there some injuries. All the pup and Elmina went to test their skill on the heavy bags. Marshall was the fastest, Zuma was the fastest puncher, Rubble was the strongest, Chase was the one with most accuracy and Rocky was the most determined. It was Elmina’s turn to show her skills she was a combination of all the pups moves she, had Zuma’s fast punches, Marshall’s speed, Rubble’s strength, Chase’s accuracy and Rocky’s determination. She was the best of them all, all the pups were shock even Skye, Tundra, Coach and Ryder who were watching them. Marshall: Wow, you’re amazing! Rubble: You’re the best! Zuma: Awesome move’s Elmina! Skye and Tundra: Yea, Girl Power! Chase: You’re like a combination of all of us! Rocky: Wow, Elmina that was awesome, you’re so good! (He started to blush a little of embarrassment for what he said to Elmina) Tundra saw Rocky starting to blush and got a little nervous. Elmina: Hehe thanks guys, and thank you Rocky! (She started to blush from the compliment from her friend) Coach: Wow Elmina you had gotten a lot better no wander you’re a professional boxer! Ryder: Awesome moves Elmina you were great, Rocky you have I real competitor be careful! Rocky: Don’t worry Ryder I’m not planning on loosing! Elmina: Nether am I! Coach: Ok you two save it for the fight. Tundra was still a little nervous thinking about Rocky liking Elmina. She look worry at Skye. Skye: Are you ok? Is there something wrong? (She said to Tundra) Tundra: I’m just worry that Rocky likes Elmina more than me! (she looks down at her paw sadly) Skye: Don’t worry Tundra Rocky love you he will never leave you! Rocky saw Tundra looking sad and went to nuzzle her. Rocky: Are you ok snow pup? (He said nuzzling into her) You know I love you and I’ll do anything for you! Tundra: everything is ok now Rocky, I love you! Rocky: I love you too!, Sorry but I have to go have to get ready! Tundra: Its ok Rocky do your best! Rocky runs off to the others to keep training. Skye: You see he loves you he would never leave you! Tundra: your right Skye, Come on let go get ready for the fight. The pups are all ready for the fight, Coach is the referee and Ryder he ring the bell at the beginning and end of a match. Coach: Ok, pups! This fight lasts for 3 rounds. Remember illegal blows, including ones below the belt, are not allowed. Got It? Rocky and Elmina: Yes coach! Coach: Fight hard and good luck you two! Touch gloves, then come out boxing Rocky and Elmina go to their corners, Rocky’s corner men are Chase and Zuma and Elmina’s corner (woman) are Tundra and Skye. Zuma: You got this Rocky, do your best. Chase: Yea Rocky, but go easy on her, after all she is a girl! Rocky: Ok, I’ll try not to beat her up badly! At Elmina’s corner Skye: Go on Elmina we believe in you! Elmina: Thank Skye! Tundra: Uh Elmina? Elmina: What Tundra? Tundra: Please go easy on him! Elmina: Ok Tundra, I’ll try my best! Tundra: Thanks The two pups get in their stands ready to fight. Coach: Ok, Ready? Elmina and Rocky: Ready! Coach: 3…... 2…... 1…… FIGHT!!! Both pup Rush toward each other ready to make their moves. Rocky throw a punch at Elmina but Elmina dodge and hit Rocky with a jab. Rocky: Gurgh! Elmina: You have to be quicker than that to hit me! Rocky: Oh don’t worry, I’m just getting started! The match continues, Rocky manage to hit Elmina and knock her down with his Rocky Right. The pups, Ryder and Coach: (All were shock) Rocky: Wow! I can’t believe I manage to knock Elmina down, coach started to count, Elimna got up at 5. Elmina: Not bad! Rocky: Thanks! The bell Ring and Elmina and Rocky go their corner. Zuma: Rocky that was awesome! Rocky: Thanks Chase: What happen to take it easy on her because she is a girl?! Rocky: Sorry next round I’ll go easy! At Elmina” corner Skye: are you ok Elmina? Elmina: Yea a bit bruise but otherwise fine! Tundra can I go less easy on him now? Tundra: Sure show him what you got! Elmina: Thanks The bell ring and Elmina and Rocky got up. Elmina: I was going easy on you because Tundra told me not to hurt you, but now she said let me show what I’m made of. Rocky: bring it! Elmina throws some very fast, powerful punches that hit Rocky. Rocky: Urgh!! Rocky try to hit her but Elmina dodge and send an extremely power gut punch just like the Rocky Right. Rocky fell down and the coach started to count. Elmina: Now that is my signature move The Bulldozer. Rocky got up at 5 Rocky: Not bad, you’re pretty good! Elmina: Thanks’ not bad you’re self. Ding, Ding The bell rang as the round ended Rocky and Elmina got to their corners Elmina: Tundra are you mad that I knock him down? Tundra: Are you kitting me that was awesome keep giving it your all! Skye: Yea you were awesome out there now finish this and show those boy what girl are made of! Elmina: I will, don’t Worry! At Rocky’s corner Zuma: Wow she got you back! Rocky: Yea, wow she has a powerful punch just like mine! Chase: Ok Rocky this is the final round give it all you got, show them what boys are made off. Rocky: You can count on me! Ding, Ding Round 3 has started an either side show no merci. Rocky and Elmina they don’t give up. Right before the round in going to end Rocky wants to finish it with his Rocky Right and Elmina wants to finish it with her Bulldozer. The punches hit their target, both Elmina and Rocky fell down from the blow from each other punches. Coach started to count on both of them Coach: 1…..2…..3…..4…..5….6…..7…..8….9….10…..KNOCKOUT!!!! Everybody was shock as they saw both competitor being knockout at the same time. Elmina and Rocky slowly woke up everybody went to heal them and congratulate them on the awesome fight. Zuma; WOW, you guys were awesome! Skye: Great work both of you! Chase: Great fight! Rubble: That was amazing! Marshall: You guys did great! Tundra: (nuzzling to both of them) Great work you two, you both are amazing boxers! Rocky and Elmina: Thanks guys Coach: Great fight out there! Ryder: You, both did great, you all dissevered a nice relaxing day at the lookout! All the pups: Thanks Ryder! Skye: Hey Elmina why don’t we introduce you to the people in adventure bay tomorrow? Elmina: That sounds great! After the pups went back to the lookout they all fell asleep. The next morning Skye, Tundra and Rocky were introducing Elmina to the people of adventure bay. Skye: Good morning Mr. Porter, Good morning Alex, I wanted to introduce you to Elmina. Mr. Porter: It’s nice to meet you Elmina, here your go as a present. (He gives her a bag of meatball) Elmina: Thank and it’s nice to meet you too. Tundra: Alex, This is my cousin Elmina! Alex: Wow! This is your cousin! Elmina: Sure am! Mr. Porter: Wow Tundra? I did know she was your cousin? Tundra: Yea, she found me 2 days ago! Mr. Porter: Oh than I’m glad you guys found each! Tundra: Me too! Rock: Oh Mr. Porter did you now that Elmina is the famous boxer Ms. Destruction!?! Mr. Porter: Oh Really! Elmina: Yea, I am. Mr. Porter: Than is a pleasure to meet you. Elmina: The pleasure is all mine! Skye: Well we have to keep going bye! Mr. Porter and Alex: Bye pups! The pups: Bye! Elmina, Rocky, Skye and Tundra went to Katie’s to take a bath and to introduce Elmina> Skye: Hi Katie! Katie: Hi pup what bring you here? Tundra: This is my cousin Elmina! (she pointed at Elmina) Rocky: And Katie Elmina is a famous boxer! Katie: Oh well then it’s nice to meet you Elmina. And I see you have a big fan with you (she said looking at Rocky) Rocky: (he bluish at what Katie said) ehehe! Elmina: Hehe (she giggle looking at Rocky blush) It’s nice to meet you too Katie, and Yea I guess I do! Rocky blush even harder, which make Tundra get a little nervous. Skye: Katie, we were thinking is you could give us bath? Katie: Sure thing, who is going to take a bath? Skye: I am! Tundra: Me two! Come on Elmina, you said that you like water if it was for bath! Elmina: Your right, me three Katie! Katie: Haha ok, and you Rocky? Rocky: No thank, I hate getting wet! Cali: Meow! Elmina: Ooh come on Rocky it’s just a bath, you will get clean and your fur will look amazing. That way I don’t like getting wet unless is for bath because then my fur get all rough and itchy. Rocky: (he dint want to say no because she was his favorite boxer) Uhh… ok but just this once. Elmina: Great! Katie: Ok let me just prepare the tubs! Tundra: (she got nervous and whisper to herself) Rocky never take a bath if I ask him to. Skye: (looks at Tundra nervous) its everything ok? Tundra: Yea, don’t worry! Katie: The tubs are ready! Skye: Good! Now let take are bath! Tundra: (look happy at Skye) Ok Skye, let go! Elmina, Skye and Tundra got into their tub but Rocky was a little nervous. Tundra: Come on Rocky, get it! Rocky: I don’t know? Cali: Meow! Elmina: Come on Rocky you said you will get in?! Rocky: Uh ok, Green mean GO! Rocky got into the tub. Elmina: You see is not that bad! Rocky: Yea but still, I’m all wet! (he said trying to keep cool in front of his favorite boxer) Tundra got jealous as Rocky got in When Elmina told him and not her, but she forgot it and enjoy her nice warm bath. Skye: AWWWW this is nice. Tundra: You can say that again! Skye: AWWWW this is nice. All of them burst into laughter. After their bath they went around town to introduce Elmina. They got to City hall. Tundra: Hello Mayor Goodway! Mayor Goodway: Well hello pup! Who’s your new friend here? (she said as she look at Elmina) Rocky: This is Elmina she is Tundra’s cousin, Oh she is also the famous boxer Ms. Destruction! Elmina: Hello nice to meet you, I’m Elmina! Mayor Goodway: OH you’re the famous Ms. Destruction! It’s an honor to meet you! Can I have your autograph please! (She is holding a pen and paper) Chickaleta: Bock, bock? Elmina: Sure thing anything for a fan. (She take the pen and sing the paper) Mayor Goodway: Thank so much look Chickaleta! Chickaleta: Bock?! Mayor Goodway: I better brag to Mayor Humdinger about this. (She run inside, she said before getting inside) bye!!! Elmina, Tundra, Rocky and Skye: Bye!!! Tundra: Let go introduce you to Jake next! (She said looking at Elmina) Elmina: Who’s Jake? Skye: You’d see! The pups went to Jakes Mountain to introduce Elmina to Jake. Tundra: Hi Jake! Jake: Yo pups, what bring you up here? Rocky: We came up so you cloud meet Elmina, she is Tundra’s cousin and... (He was stop as Jake interrupted) Jake: Wait Elmina? Dude you are Elmina aka Ms. Destruction the best female boxer ever! Elmina: Thanks’ Rocky: (whisper to himself a little mad) I was going to say that! Jake: Is so awesome to finally meet you! Elmina: Is awesome to meet you too. The four pup and Jake talk for a few minutes, but suddenly Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout, Oh and bring Elmina too> The pups: Ryder need use! The pups got to the lookout everybody was in the elevator except for Marshall. Marshall: Here I com… wooo… LOOK OUT!! (he scream as he trip on a toy and crash into the others) ehehe sorry! The pups got up and went up the elevator, got their gear and got to the top. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: There is no emergency, I just have a special announcement! The pups: Uhhh? Ryder: Elmina! Elmina: Uhh me?!? Ryder: Elmina, today I saw your skill in the ring and saw how you like to help, I know we could use a pup like you in the paw patrol! Elmina: Really you mean it! Ryder: Elmina I want to make you’re a member of the PawPatrol! All the other pup: Wow! Tundra: Can’t believe my cousin is going to be a member of the paw patrol! Rocky: I’m so happy for you Elmina! Skye: This is great another girl in the Team! Elmina: Thanks you guys are the best! Ryder: So Elmina do you want to be a member of the paw patrol? Elmina: Yes, I will love to! All the other pups: Yea, Wahoo (they bark in excitement) Ryder: but first you must do your initiation. After Elmina completed her initiation they all went outside to play, Elmina and Rocky were talking. Rocky: I’m so happy that you’re staying and going to be part of the paw patrol. Elmina: Thank I am going to love it here because now I have Tundra, new friend and you… (Rocky blush we she said you, but she did not finish her sentence there)… to fight with me and help me, your my BFF! Rocky: (Look confuse as he never heard that before) what is BFF) Elmina: BFF means Best Friend Forever! Rocky: Ooh! So you are my BFF too! They both started to laugh. Tundra watch as they were getting along, she got a little jealous and nervous. Rocky saw and call out to her. Rocky: Hey Snow pup come over here and join us! Tundra got happy as Rocky called to her to be with them. Elmina: Snow pup? (She said teasing him for the nickname) Rocky: (blush) Yea, that my nickname for her! (He said nervous) Tundra: Hey guys what are you talking about? Rocky: NOTHING! (He shouted nervously and blushing) Tundra: (whisper to Elmina) what’s wrong with him? Elmina: (laugh at Rocky and then look at Tundra) HAHAHA! Oh it’s just that I was teasing him for calling you with a cute nickname! Tundra: (blush) Elmina: Don’t worry its adorable SNOW PUP! HAHAHA (she said teasing her, making her blush harder). Tundra and Rocky blush but them Elmina grab them both and nuzzle them both hugging them tight. Elmina: (nuzzling at them) I’m glad I found you guy’s, you guys are the best! Tundra and Rocky: Were glad you’re with us! (They said nuzzling her back) Another day, another adventure for the paw patrol. Now that Elmina is part of the paw patrol what is in store for them now? (I hope you like my story and remember no changing this page unless you’re an Admin or have permission from me)(Please tell me what you think in the comments) :) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Parts